homeskilletfandomcom-20200213-history
Jolly Jack Splendid
Jolly Jack Splendid was an EP by the band Siphon which appeard on the Homeskillet Records compilation CD ''Homeskillet Music Presents''. The recording sessions were completed in the summer of 1996 at Digital Productions on the eastside of Indianapolis. This was Siphon's contribution to the triple-EP Homeskillet release. The EP has seven songs and appears first on the compilation. This was Siphon's last studio recording. Background Siphon had written and introduced a lot of new material since the release of their first formal recording, [[Can I Finish?|''Can I Finish?]]. They were once again excited to get into the studio to record. At about the same time, both the National Biscuit Company and Asterisk were eager to record new material. In an effort to pool resources and create a true Homeskillet compilation, the three groups decided to record and release an album featuring all three bands. While ''Can I Finish? featured a lot of material that had been in Siphon's playlists for most of its history, the band desired to record newer material which showcased some of the band's more progressive songwriting and style. The recording would go on to feature classic Siphon sound alongside tracks with surf sounds ("Surf 'n' Turf"), prominent drumbeats ("Anorexia"), alternate lead vocals (Andy Cook on "I Can Taste It"), and length over four minutes ("Defrost" clocks in at 6:46). Recording Siphon conducted its recording sessions at Digital Productions and completed most tracks in two days. Paul Hess was the lead engineer while Dave Truex provided assistance on the first day of recording. The band again recorded all instruments live with a throwaway vocal track. This time, the band added additional guitar overdubs and edits with greater frequency. The vocal tracks were recorded last. The band spent many hours working with Hess on the mixdown. In addition to the seven tracks which appear on the EP, two additional songs were recorded which remain unreleased. Title and Packaging The EP title Jolly Jack Splendid revealed itself to Siphon one afternoon as they were watching the movie Cabin Boy. Comedic genius Chris Elliott, who played both the title and titular roles in the film, delivered the line "I overheard the captain saying it would be jolly-jack splendid to spend a fortnight or two in Hawaii." There was no album artwork developed for the EP as a standalone release since it was packaged in the Homeskillet Music Presents compilation album. The band again used pseudonymns for the Siphon content in the release. Track Listing The EP contains the following tracks: #"The Boot Song" (Cook, Dedert, Elmore) - 3:22 #"Eli's Folly" (Dedert, Lucas, M. Wittlief) - 2:42 #"Surf 'n' Turf" (Dedert, M. Wittlief) - 2:26 #"Summer Angst" (Cook, Dedert, M. Wittlief) - 2:28 #"Anorexia" (Elmore) - 3:50 #"I Can Taste It" (Cook) - 2:07 #"Defrost" (M. Wittlief) - 6:46 Personnel Members of Siphon: *Adam Brenner (credited as Mister Beefhead) - bass *Andy Cook (credited as Captain Horatio Humbucker) - guitar, backup vocals *Eric Dedert (credited as Randy Humbucker) - vocals *Chris Elmore (credited as Poofter Ploopy) - guitar *Matt Wittlief (credited as Professor Qavaxx) - guitar, backup vocals *Phil Wittlief (credited as Woody Nids) - drums Additional Credits: *Paul Hess and Dave Truex - recording engineers *Paul Hess and Siphon - mixing *Toby Sheets of Crystal Clear Sound - mastering *Camping Graceland Vocal Band featuring Chris Goeres - guest vocals on "Summer Angst"